


нечто большее

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Ты всегда спасаешь своих друзей. Я — всегда спасаю тебя. Но ты ведь мне даже не друг. И спрашивается, какого хрена?





	нечто большее

Лиам, ты заебал. Своими вечно сияющими голубыми глазами и взъерошенными волосами. Своими словами, которые бьют так сильно, что хочется выблевать все внутренние органы.

Ты самодовольный идиот, Данбар, как и я. Но ты лучше, чем я. В тебе есть что-то такое кристально чистое, чего нет во мне.

Ты всегда спасаешь своих друзей. Я — всегда спасаю тебя. Но ты ведь мне даже не друг. И спрашивается, какого хрена?

Почему я не дал тебе умереть при первой же возможности? Почему я стал приманкой? Почему я помогал тебе с контролем? Почему не дал убить Нолана? Или Гейба?

Ты сейчас вечно с Ноланом ходишь. По крайней мере, на вечерних играх по лакроссу. Ведь именно тогда я вижу тебя таким по-настоящему счастливым и с ослепительной улыбкой. Ты же с таким огромным желанием жаждал убить его несколько месяцев назад. Что поменялось? Ему стоило помочь пару раз и всё, всё вдруг забыто стало? Иногда я думаю, что дай я тебе убить его, ты бы сейчас не улыбался вместе с ним на поле — ты бы был рядом со мной. Скулил бы, как голодный щенок, у которого нет дома.

Ты не друг мне, Лиам Данбар, так какого же хрена, я сейчас стою возле трибун и наблюдаю, как ты играешь. Как забиваешь последний мяч, и все люди вокруг ликуют и хлопают в ладоши. А я лишь неподвижно стою и не могу отвести от тебя глаз. Понимаю, что уходить пора. Но ноги совсем не хотят двигаться, а глаза сжигают тебя дотла, но ты этого, конечно же, не чувствуешь, потому что ты занят — обнимаешься с Ноланом и Мейсоном. Мне кажется, я уже дыру в тебе прожёг. Почему же ты до сих пор не чувствуешь этого?

Потому что тебе всё равно, Лиам.

Когда я прихожу на помощь вашей стае, мне почему-то кажется, что ты знаешь. Знаешь, что я что-то испытываю к тебе. Но это сомнение развевается так же быстро, как и семена лилий, которые я в детстве хотел посадить. Ты говоришь, что помощь моя не особо-то и нужна. Что я, собственно, не нужен.

Знал бы ты, Лиам, как ты нужен мне. Я нуждаюсь в тебе каждый день и каждую ~~минуту~~ секунду.

Я всё равно остаюсь, потому что Скотт решает, что я всё-таки понадоблюсь. Ты несколько минут ворчишь, а потом замолкаешь.

Я остаюсь, Лиам, потому что, кто тебя ещё будет спасать каждый раз, кроме меня? Кто скажет, что не умрёт за тебя, а потом спокойно получит пулю в плечо и ни разу не скажет тебе об этом?

Когда я получаю ещё одну пулю, но уже рядом с сердцем, я думаю, что умру, и мне кажется жизненно необходимым увидеть тебя. Но я не умираю, а ты протягиваешь мне свою руку, помогаешь встать и говоришь, что нужно идти дальше. Я ощущаю прикосновение твоей руки всего каких-то три секунды, но вокруг будто всё замирает. Мне дико хочется позвать тебя и обнять.

Твоё имя пропитано едкой смесью чего-то жутко сладкого и кровью. Я уверен, что, если бы твои губы были выпачканы ядом, я бы всё равно хотел целовать их, не прекращая.

Ты не друг мне, Лиам. Ты нечто большее. Ты мой океан, если я волна. Ты моё солнце, если я земля. Ты мой якорь, если я настоящий оборотень.

У химер не такая быстрая регенерация, в отличие от вас, укушенных, у нас дольше всё заживает. И я всё жду, когда же заживёт сердце, что постоянно бьётся, когда я задумываюсь о тебе или вспоминаю тебя и твои лёгкие прикосновения. Когда оно перестанет стучать так громко и будить меня по утрам? Ты даже в моих снах, Лиам. Ты везде.

Лиам.

Ты всегда спасаешь своих друзей. Я — всегда спасаю тебя. Но ты ведь мне даже не друг. И спрашивается, какого хрена?

Потому что я влюблён в тебя, Лиам. Думаю, теперь это всё объясняет.


End file.
